Series 1: Hellhound's Roar
Hellhound's Roar (ヘルハウンドの咆哮, Heruhaundo No Hōkō) is the first part of The Dark Chronicles and follows the journey of [[Caji Shadow|'Ca'ji Shadow]]. It spans the first 58 chapters, which are split into 10 volumes. Plot The series starts right before the start of Infinity part 1. Caji thinks about what brought him to that point, remembering the events before Infinity. He and three others, Ceres, Gio, and Reaper, load cases into a black van and hop onto it, driving from what could be somewhere within a city. The group arrive in possibly Washington and give the briefcases to another group and they give a coffin to them. Just before the group's leader explains how to use it, a helicopter comes into sight, with the two groups quickly putting what was traded into their vans and drive off, Ceres telling them that they're going to New York. Chapters Volume 1: Introduction/Journey To New York (はじめに/ニューヨークへの旅, Hajimeni/Nyūyōku E No Tabi) *Chapter 0: Hellhound's Roar *Chapter 1: Beginnings *Chapter 2: Double Meaning *Chapter 3: GioGioGio *Chapter 4: Ceres of Intelligence Volume 2: Gang War (暴力団同士の抗争, Bōryokudan Dōshi no Kōsō) *Chapter 5: The West Coast vs. The East Coast *Chapter 6: Uzumaki *Chapter 7: Astral Heat *Chapter 8: Crazy Diamonds *Chapter 9: $100k Prize *Chapter 10: Face Regret Volume 3: Deserted Town (さびれた町, Sabireta Machi) *Chapter 11: Hurricane Storm *Chapter 12: Beyond the Bounds *Chapter 13: Burning Edges *Chapter 14: Gunnack *Chapter 15: Gunning The Crossplane *Chapter 16: Reaper of The Strength Volume 4: Mission 1 Complete (ミッションコンプリートワン, Misshon Konpurīto Wan) *Chapter 17: Half-Way There *Chapter 18: Deadmen Fairy Tale *Chapter 19: Cross-Roads *Chapter 20: Finished Journey *Chapter 21: Distance of Hell *Chapter 22: Mission Two Volume 5: Assassination (暗殺, Ansatsu) *Chapter 23: Roads Towards D.C. *Chapter 24: Holy Deed *Chapter 25: Eraser-Head *Chapter 26: Jumping The Gun *Chapter 27: Kiss Me Sunlights *Chapter 28: Change The Norm Volume 6: Well of Truths (まあ真実の, Mā Shinjitsu No) *Chapter 29: The Well of Truths (1) *Chapter 30: The Well of Truths (2) *Chapter 31: The Well of Truths (3) *Chapter 32: The Well of Truths (4) *Chapter 33: The Well of Truths (5) *Chapter 34: Core of Heaven Volume 7: You are Me (あなたがたはわたしアール, Anata Aata Wa Watashi āru) *Chapter 35: Enter Gaiden *Chapter 36: The Light Wickers *Chapter 37: Hell's Requiem *Chapter 38: Shadow to Light *Chapter 39: Infinity (1) *Chapter 40: Infinity (2) Volume 8: Memories (思い出, Omoide) *Chapter 41: Infinity (3) *Chapter 42: Infinity (4) *Chapter 43: Wonders (1) *Chapter 44: Wonders (2) *Chapter 45: Wonders (3) *Chapter 46: Wonders (4) Volume 9: The End of The Line (行の末尾, Gyō no Matsubi) *Chapter 47: Wonders (5) *Chapter 48: The Truth (1) *Chapter 49: The Truth (2) *Chapter 50: The Truth (3) *Chapter 51: Raphael *Chapter 52: Core/Gaiden Volume 10: Only the Beginning (ほんの始まり, Hon'no Hajimari) *Chapter 53: Father vs. Son *Chapter 54: Sword of Heaven *Chapter 55: Mark of Hell *Chapter 56: The Dark Wickers *Chapter 57: Hell And Heaven Characters Protagonists *[[Caji Shadow|'Ca'ji Shadow]] - Protagonist *Elizabeth Hikari - Ally *Ceres - Ally *Reaper - Ally *Gio - Ally *Daniel Noriega - Ally Neutrals *Erina - Neutral *Lockon - Neutral *Revi - Neutral *Eda - Neutral *Maven - Neutral *Eventide - Neutral Antagonists *Frost - Antagonist *Blade - Antagonist *Toras - Antagonist *William Wicker - Main Antagonist Category:The Dark Chronicles Parts